A Sad PJO fanfic
by Blochead525
Summary: Mah first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of this stuff, Hyperion and Rick Riordian do. (Grumbles about copyrights under breath)**

 **This will be mainly focused on Annabeth, due to...**

 **Things that you will soon learn...**

 **POV: Percy**

 **Place: Olympus, after the battle with Kronos/Luke, after council**

 **As Annabeth and I were leaving Olympus after the council, I saw a figure off in the distance. "Hey, you head on, I want to see what's up with this guy." Annabeth replied "Percy, are you sure it's a good idea to go chasing after strange figures in a crumbling city in the sky, after you fought The Lord of Time?" "Hey, I won against Kronos, alright? Well, actually..." "Fine, go chase shadows." She replied and walked off. I started to walk towards the figure, but it kept getting farther away. There was a voice in my head telling me to run away, and it seemed I had heard the voice before, but I shrugged it off. Finally, the... thing stopped moving. I approached it. It turned around faster than anything I had seen move before. A golden sword was pressed against my chest. Of course, I reacted by trying to pull out Riptide. That failed. The flat of his blade had hit my wrist. I could feel it shatter. Trying to punch a god was not a good idea either. He walked around me to my weak point. "You let him die! YOU WATCHED AND DID NOTHING!" The sword was shoved into my back, but I couldn't feel it. My body had gone numb. "YOU KILLED HIM!" I was feeling the effects of blood loss, and would fall if He pulled out the sword. I started to call for help, but he said "Call for help, and I'll kill your friends too." The thought of my friends dying put me into panic mode. A few tears started to roll down my cheeks. "Please," I pleaded "Don't kill"I was getting weaker, and could start to feel the blade buried almost halfway into my body. "my friends! Please!" "Ahh, yes, your fatal flaw." I was sobbing now, out of pain, and sadness. "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" It took all of my remaining strength to yell at him. I could feel my head drooping, my eyes closing. I thought of my friends. Thalia, Tyson, Nico, Rachel, Chiron, and Annabeth. "Oh, gods, Annabeth... I'm so sorry." I whispered out loud and I felt my eyes close.**

 **POV: Nico**

 **Setting: New York, Outside the Empire State Building**

 **I was rushing to find Percy and Annabeth to tell them Rachel had used Blackjack to fly to Camp Half-Blood, when I felt an all too familiar tug, that happened when someone I knew died. I stopped and concentrated to see who it was. "Oh Gods, No No NO NO!" After what Percy had gone through, he was the last person who deserved this.**

 **POV: Annabeth**

 **Place: Empire State Building, waiting**

 **Nico burst into the front door, running. He looked exhausted, and sadder than usual. "Percy... where is... Percy?" He said between breaths. "Up in Olympus, he went off to chase some guy he saw in the distance. Why do you want to know?" "Come on, we don't have much time!" He pulled me into the elevator, and pushed the button to go up. Way up. When we got there, Nico asked "Which way did he go?!" I pointed. Something was wrong, and it was very bad. Nico pulled me along, but soon I was ahead of him. I heard the figure laughing. I got closer and saw the God was leaning on a golden sword that was lodged into a crumpled, bloody thing on the floor. The thing had a orange tee-shirt on. In the lower part of Percy's back was a golden blade. "Why did you do this?!" "Because he killed my son." "He would NEVER do something like that!" That had distracted him. Nico had shadow traveled around behind the God, and soon a Stygian Iron sword stuck out of the God. "Nice try, Nico." He whirled around an hit Nico with a golden staff. I started sobbing at this point. Then I noticed, the God made a mistake. I ran up and pulled the golden, blood stained sword out of Percy's back, as I did I cried even harder. The God saw me but was more occupied with getting the black sword out of his midsection. Nico ran over to Percy too. At this point, I was crying as hard as I could, digging around in my bag for nectar and ambrosia. "Don't." Nico said. I gave him a look of pure hatred. "YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN'T DO!" I poured the nectar around the wound and shoved ambrosia down his throat. "WHY WON'T IT WORK!?" "Annabeth" Nico said calmly, with even a single tear rolling down his face "He's gone." "I CAN SAVE HIM! HE WON'T DIE!" "You're to late, Annabeth, he's already dead." "NO NO No no no no no no no." I hung my head. "He was crying too, you know." the god said. I looked at Percy's face, and saw the red around his eyes, and the trails the tears had left. "They were for you. Right after I said I would kill his friends, he started crying and begging." Poseidon roared in the distance. I figured Hades had told him. "That's my cue." And Hermes flew off.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own characters blah blah blah Hyperion and Rick Riordian do

Chapter 2

POV: NICO

PLACE: OLYMPUS

Percy didn't deserve this. In fact, he was the last person that this should happen to. He was literally just offered immortality by Zeus himself. I looked up from Percy's body, and saw Annabeth sobbing. "Annabeth, I..." I truly didn't know how to comfort her, but I tried. "Annabeth, I... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I stood up and walked around to her. I tried to put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her, and got a knife in the arm in return. I yelped. "What in Hades was that for?!" "Sorry, I... I just..." She started sobbing again. I heard footsteps. "WE'RE HERE! OVER HERE!"

POV: ANNABETH

PLACE: OLYMPUS

I wanted this to be a dream. No, not a dream, a nightmare. But it wasn't. I could feel Percy's body getting colder and colder by the minute, and she had felt Nico's hand as he tried to calm me. I started to hug the body. I cried harder than I ever have before. "WHERE?" Poseidon ran into the clearing. "No. This can't be. WHO?" I stopped hugging Percy and pointed at the sword. Other Gods started to fill the clearing. "Hermes. He did this. To my son." He grabbed the sword, walked to Apollo, and shoved it in his hands. "Remember this!?" He walked over to Percy and knelt beside him. "Sally..." I had forgotten about her. I immediately felt ashamed I had. Poseidon picked up Percy's body and carried him to the elevator, with a look of sadness on his face. I got up and walked next to him and grabbed Percy's limp hand. We walked into the elevator and pressed the down button. That was the longest ride I ever had in that elevator. The doors opened, we walked out. Sally looked happy, until she saw our faces. "Where's Perc..." She saw the body Poseidon was holding. "Oh, Gods, this can't be happening." She ran up to her sons body. "But, the blue..." "This happened after the battle. There has been treason among the Gods." Poseidon said.

POV: NICO

PLACE: EMPIRE STATE BUILDING

The other Gods started stepping out of the elevator. Apollo walked over to me, still holding the bloody sword. He started to work healing magic on my arm. "What did Poseidon mean, remember this?" "This used to be mine, I gave it to Hermes when he was young." "Oh." Sally looked away from Percy's body and looked at the sword Apollo was holding. "You did this!" "No, Sally, that's Hermes' sword." "Oh." I walked over to Hades. "Dad." "Yes. I know it's starting." "Everyone, the trial is starting. I'm guaranteeing him Esylum, but it may be the last time you see him. Anyone who wants to come, can. Sally, I'll take you directly, if that's okay with..." "Yes." Poseidon said. "Annabeth?" I asked.

POV: ANNABETH

PLACE: UNDERWORLD

Nico, Sally, Hades and I were the first ones there. Percy and I had been to the underworld before, in this very room, feeling sorry for the souls. But now he was one of those souls. "I remember when we were here the first time. We broke in, thinking your dad had a part to play with the theft of Zeus' lightning bolt." I told Nico. "You broke into the Underworld?!" "Well, yeah." When was that?" "First time he was at camp." "Here he comes." Percy's soul walked into the room. I started to cry, and Nico went to put his hand on my shoulder. But as soon as he touched me, Percy looked right at us. "Uhhhh, Dad?" Nico said. " Is that supposed to happen?" "No." The god replied. "But then...?" I don't know son." "YOU don't know?!"

Hope you liked it! Stay tuned for the next chapter as I figure out a BS way for percy to look over at Nico. :)


End file.
